Toast Dust
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: The B-Squad plan their costumes for the upcoming Halloween ball.


Disclaimer: I just own the plot bunny, nothing else. Thanks to talkstoangels77 for editing.

Oh, the title comes from that stuff they sell- a cinnamon and sugar combo to put on toast.

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween, 2025<strong>

"_Um, Z?"_

_Her brother in all but blood walked up to the Yellow Ranger at the costume ball being held for SPD Earth at the local park. It was twilight, but paper lanterns strung between the trees kept the party lit. _

_Turning, she smiled at him. The tall, chocolate-skinned man was dressed as Robin Hood although dressed in crimson rather than green. Still, the quiver and bow on his back as well as the style of his attire made his intentions clear. Z was a witch in billowing yellow robes with a matching witch's hat, a crudely made broomstick in hand._

"_What's up, Jack?"_

"_What on Earth is Bridge is wearing?"_

_Z looked over at the brown-haired psychic._

"_It's a long story."_

"_Yeah, well, I still want to know."_

"_Okay then, but don't say I didn't warn you… It began a week ago…"_

The four remaining members of B-squad were in the rec room. Sky was flipping through a sports magazine, Bridge was doing a headstand, Z was listening to music, and Syd was painting her fingernails neon pink. Tossing back her blonde curls the Pink Ranger inquired, "So what are you guys wearing for the costume ball? And yes, Sky, we're all attending. As the saviors of the universe even Jack got invited."

"What are you going as, Syd?" Z stalled for time, removing her ear buds.

"Aphrodite, of course," she smiled. Sky and Z exchanged a resigned but knowing look. Noticing the look Syd pouted, "You don't think I'm pretty enough to dress up as the goddess of love?"

"It's not that," Sky sighed. "It's just that we should have known you could be no one else besides Aphrodite."

"You could be Ares," Syd teased Sky. His eyebrows raised Sky questioned, "My knowledge of Greek mythology is rusty but I thought Aphrodite was married to the blacksmith god."

"She was," Z smirked, blowing her yellow bubble gum into a large bubble. Sky looked between the two girls, baffled.

"But then why…?"

"Ares was her lover," Z elaborated. Sky dropped his magazine.

"SYDNEY!"

But the Pink Ranger just giggled at the flabbergasted expression on the Red Ranger's face. Picking up the magazine Sky muttered, "I'll go as someone else. Maybe Sherlock Holmes."

"Nice idea," Z backed up him up. "I think Kat and Boom are going as mad scientists."

"What'll be your costume though?" Syd pressed. Z shrugged. "I'm still not sure. Maybe a witch."

"Fitting," Syd gently teased her roommate, making the other girl blow a raspberry at her. Sky turned to the Blue Ranger.

"What about you, Bridge?"

"Me? Oh, I'm going as the Fairy of Buttery Toast!"

His three teammates turned and stared at him, especially as he had fallen over when his fingers had wiggled when he said 'buttery'. Then they all looked between one another; Z lost.

"Um, Bridge? What exactly does that entail?"

"Capris, a tunic, boots, gloves, maybe a hat- all with images of buttery toast on them. Also transparent butterfly-ish wings. I think having wings would be so cool! Don't you guys agree?"

Sky uneasily informed his former roommate, "Bridge, you can't go to the costume ball as a fairy."

"Why not?" he blinked from where he was lying on the floor.

"Because fairies are a girl thing," Syd gently broke the news to him. Bridge got to his feet.

"So? Gender barriers were made to be broken!"

"Not this one," Syd shook her head. Defiantly Bridge stated, "I'm going as the Fairy of Buttery Toast for the costume ball no matter what!"

And the usually easy-going psychic stormed out of the rec room, leaving his teammates speechless.

Leaning back Sky sighed, "I'll go after him."

"No, I'll go," Z refuted, jumping to her feet. "You two stay here."

The brunette eventually found a depressed Bridge in the currently empty cafeteria, playing fetch with RIC using a brown rubber ball. Sticking her hands in her pockets Z greeted him.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Look, Bridge. It's not that we personally have a problem with you going as a fairy. It's just that other people, people who don't know just how awesome you are, will make fun of you if you go as a fairy."

"They make fun of me no matter what," Bridge shrugged, but he threw the ball harder than necessary.

"Still," Z frowned. Then she grew thoughtful. "You'd make a cute Fairy of Buttery Toast though."

"That wasn't the point."

"I know."

Bridge gave Z an askance look. Then he exhaled. "I just want to go as a fairy; is it so bad that I think they're cool?"

"To them," Z had to admit. "There are guy fairies- but usually they're called sparrow men or something like that."

Bridge eyed Z as RIC finally brought back the rubber ball. "But it wouldn't be the same."

Z bit her lip. "Well, I'm going as a witch. How about you go as the Wizard of Buttery Toast?"

"It feels like a cop-out."

"You'd get a wand that you can top with a fake piece of buttery toast," Z sidestepped the observation, wiggling her fingers in Bridge tradition when she said 'buttery'. Bridge looked bemused as he tossed the ball for RIC once again.

"Well, a wizard is **almost** as awesome as a fairy."

"Exactly," Z beamed, giving Bridge a one-armed hug.

"_Okay then," Jack nodded uncertainly. In addition to his wand Bridge wore teal robes with images of buttery toast on them over teal slacks and sweater, black boots, and a floppy teal wizard's hat with more images of buttery toast on it._

"_Just another day at SPD then?"_

"_Yep," Z nodded, slinging an arm around Jack's shoulders._

_Jack chuckled and shook his head. "You guys are just too much sometimes."_

"_And that's why you love us."_

"_Exactly."_


End file.
